Shinichi The Troll
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: The title might change. A few oneshots, with mild Kaishin that might be connected. Rating might change.


' _The old man is up to his old tricks again,'_ thought the seventeen year old boy in a seven year old body. Suzuki Jirokichi, Sonoko's uncle, had sent a challenge to Kaitou Kid once again. The old man had once more spent millions of yen to buy another jewel, and then more millions of yen for the security.

The Jewel that the old man had bought this time was a blue opal doublet, called The Maiden's Heart - necklace with a blue big opal in the middle of it, in the shape of a tear-. Legends of the necklace had been circling for a hundred and fifty years. It was said that the opal would emit an indigo color if put on by the person's true love.

The legend didn't interest the young detective one bit. Quite honestly even though Kaitou was fun, and he would usually be looking forwards to facing the thief, tonight was _not_ a good night to do so. The day had been, in a word, hell. He had not only come across a murder today, he had also been dragged by Ran and Sonoko on a shopping spree -because Sonoko had to look her best for her Kid-sama- and he ran across an attempted murder. Then, on the way home, Sonoko started complaining about Shinichi -him- and how stupid he was that he stopped being in love with Ran, and how he didn't even have the decency to say it personally. The fact that he couldn't defend himself on that front didn't help any. And it wasn't that Ran was upset about it! His childhood friend -sister- was in love with Sera. Ran told him -both of him- herself.

So there he was, on the personal yacht that belonged to the Suzuki family where a ball was made to entertain the guests, in a bad mood, and not in the mood for Kid's shit. The absolute kicker in all of this? His mother was here. Oh yes, Kudo Yukiko was here. Without her husband for some reason.

The moment she saw him in the room, she yelled his name, -thankfully, she yelled Conan- ran to him, and crushed his bones in a hug so tight, he couldn't breathe. His only solace was that he was sure Kid wasn't there yet.

So to summarize, bad day, irritating company, crazy family member around, and in wait for the mischievous magician to appear. Oh joy.

Thirty minutes passed until all the guests had arrived. Nakamori-keibu and his small number of men allowed in by the Jirokichi had checked every guest who had arrived. The small number of Kid's taskforce was due to the fact that according to Jirokichi, he _wanted_ to prove that he could catch Kid without much help from the task force. Which in Shinichi's -not so- humble opinion, was a _**stupid**_ idea. Kid was smart, and cunning. And as much as the task force had failed, and also had a tendency to fall into Kid's traps, they were a 100% more qualified than any other person who wasn't him, Hakuba, and maybe Hattori. (He wasn't so sure on that one considering Hatori had personally met Kid).

From the door came a familiar face that should not have been here. Kudo Shinichi strolled into the place wearing an irritating smirk, as if he owned it.

' _But I thought Nakamori Keibu che-. Oh you have got to be kidding me!' ok, fine. If that thief wants to come in here as me, I'll at least have some fun with it._

An evil smirk appeared on his lips The shrunken detective searched around, looking for two particular people that he knew would turn Kid's night into a goddamn nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' _What in the name of Hermes and Lady Luck have I gotten myself into!'_ That thought went through my head as I ran from a vaguely familiar crazy lady chasing me through the ship with… ' _oh dear Kami-sama, how did it come to this?'_

I came into this ball to answer another challenge set to me by old man Suzuki. Of course I knew security from Nakamori keibu would be tight, no matter how few men the old man let him keep, so I came here disguised without a mask, wearing my face and the identity of a supposed friend of the young lady, the high school detective, Kudo Shinichi. And considering no one knows exactly where that detective is, I thought it safe to come as him. Little did I know, I was dead wrong, almost literally.

Of course knowing that the young lady Sonoko would be there with her best friend, Miss Ran, I knew that my favorite critic would be there. I should've known, as I spotted him from the corner of my eye, that things would escalate out of my favor quickly.

The frown on my young critic's face was different from the one he usually had. His frown would usually convey sharpness, intelligent, a hint of anger, and excitement. That frown was just 70% annoyance and 30% anger. The moment he spotted me, surprise and shock colored his face. His eyes went sharper, and he fixed me with the most terrifying glare I have ever gotten. Damn, even Aoko at her scariest didn't compare to this seven year old glaring that death glare at me.

Either this Shinichi did something so despicable to this boy (which I very much doubt), or he knew that that was me, and the fact that I came as this Shinichi pissed him the fuck off. Whatever the reason was, I knew, I fucking knew I was screwed, the moment that evil smirk got on his face. I knew demons from hell would come after me from that evil sharp shark grin alone.

And unfortunately, I was right. The little critic disappeared from my sight for two seconds. And the next thing I knew, an angry, terrifying yell of _Kudo Shinichi_ reached my ear, before the terrifying, angry face of the young lady Sonoko was glaring at me. She reached up to me and grabbed me by the ear, hard, and dragged me away from everyone, with Miss Ran trailing behind her. From what little I could actually hear from Miss Ran, she was actually telling her friend that it was OK, and there was no need to be harsh on me. ' _Both of us had moved on, Sonoko. There's no need to…'_

' _My ear is going to fall off,'_ I thought as I was dragged away. Terrified.

"You egotistic, heartless, idiotic, moronic, murder obsessed, annoying, thoughtless, oblivious, stupid detective otaku!" Sonoko was yelling angrily in my ear as she dragged me away. What in the ever loving fuck did this guy do to her?

We finally stopped in a secluded part of the ship. She turned towards me with her glare. (She was not as scary as my little critic).

"How dare you? How dare you break up with Ran?!" She yelled at me. My brain short circuited.

"Wh-what?" was the only thing I could think of and say. ' _Are you kidding me?'_

"How. Dare. You. Break up. With Ran?" she repeated slowly as if I didn't comprehend what she said. Which granted, I was very confused.

"Ohh, Sonoko. I told you, it doesn't matter. Sera-chan and I are a couple now," Miss Ran said in my defence. I could've kiss her hands then for that.

' _Sera-chan? Oh the boyish looking girl'_ I rubbed my cheek as I felt the phantom pain from remembering that girl. ' _Well if the two of them are together, then why is Sozuki-san picking on me? Well, Shinichi?'_ I was given the answer right away as she glared at me, her hand grabbing the collar of my shirt, and growled in my face.

"It's not about the fact that you moved on, Ran. You are practically, no _are_ the best thing that that stupid detective otaku had, and was lucky enough to have, and if he stupidly wants to let you go, that's his business, and idiotic decision. But he had no right to be so disrespectful by telling you that on the phone. Especially when he has the time **to come to this party**."

' _Oh dear Kami, I'm doomed. This is the stupidest thing that I've ever done and I regret all of my actions today leading to this moment. Lady Luck, why have you abandoned me so?'_

"Shin-chan!" a woman's voice that seemed familiar to the girls, and vaguely familiar to me as well. The woman launched herself at me with a smile on her face, and hugged me so tightly I thought I was gonna suffocate.

I wasn't going to complain however. At the time, the woman seemed to be my salvation. I thought Lady Luck had returned to my side at last this night.

I spent the next hour walking with Yukiko-san. A passing thought of where her husband was went through my head, then I forgot about it. That woman was something else. She reminded me of my mom somewhat. She went at her own pace, had a weird sense of humor, and a spunky personality. Weirdly enough I had a bad feeling about her. I should've listened to it.

Five minutes was left for my show to begin. I excused myself from her, giving her an excuse that I wanted to try and see Kid closer. She waved at me as I left.

The heist was relatively easy; old man Jirokichi's security measures were somewhat hard to bypass, but I was done with it in 10 minutes. The men with Nakamori-keibu were fewer, but I was able to slip into a lot of disguises with the guests around. My little critic wasn't around at all. I admit, I was a little worried. This was not like him at all.

I tested the Maiden's Heart, and as usual not Pandora. I was about to return it and leave, but Yukiko-san found me, then dragged me by the arm into a secluded part of the ship as everyone was being searched.

"Is there something you need?" I asked her. She gave me a sweet smile, so my guard was down. Suddenly out of nowhere she pulled a fucking gun at me. I gaped at her, as she looked at me with an evil smirk, and a cruel frown.

"Now then, let's get to it. Who are you? And what do you think you're doing wearing my son's face?"

' _Well, shit'_ I panicked.

I tried to get out of this alive. "Mom, what are you doing? And what do you mean by that? It's me, Shinichi." To my surprise she snorted at that.

"Oh please, kiddo. You act nothing like my son. You didn't yell back at Sonoko-chan, you didn't try to get away from me when I hugged you, and you stayed by my side the whole time, with no complaining or fighting entrust, and you didn't even ask where 'your father' was. I might not be a good detective like my husband and son, but I'm no idiot. Besides I know exactly where my Shin-chan is," she raised the gun at my face again. "I'll ask again then. Who are you?"

I did the only thing I could possibly think of to avoid this. I ran the fuck away from her. And she ran after me, shooting at me while I ran. The gun apparently had a silencer since it hardly gave any sound. I would've screamed, but I didn't want to alert the police about me yet.

So I ran and ran and ran, while the woman behind me continued to chase me. Was she insane? Oh dear Kami. I'd rather have been facing Aoko, with her mop fu unleashed upon me. At least I knew I could fucking dodge it. I swear this woman was just playing around, she was not even trying to hit me, she was just aiming near me on purpose, how sadistic was she?

I kept running before I heard a laugh, a familiar one; my little detective was here. The shooting stopped, and I froze. I looked around and saw him, my little detective with a smirk on his face, looking very smug and amused.

"Hello Kid-san.' Oh he knew. Great.

He turned towards the woman who had been chasing me. The sweet smile on her face had returned and I took a step back. No way in hell was I trusting that face again.

"Thank you," he said, and surprise took me. The smirk was replaced with a sweet smile of his own.

"Anytime, dear. Playing a prank on a Kuroba is always fun." Panic and shock took me. she gave me a knowing smirk, and I swear my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I could see that my little detective was confused by her statement. I didn't know if that was something good, or if it was another thing to panic moreover. "Kaito dear," she continued, I swore I was going to have a heart attack from that woman. "Tell Chikage-chan I said hi, OK?" I nodded numbly at her sweet smile, and watched her leave. I collapsed on my knees when she was out of sight, my hand on my chest where my heart was, as I breathed in.

I had stopped paying attention to my little detective at that point before I heard him say "Kuroba Kaito? Is that your name?" my eyes widened in more panic. I chanced a look at him, and he had a curious look on his face, no happiness, or smugness, merely a question. I couldn't answer, couldn't move, I was afraid, I was in shock, this night was a fucking nightmare.

My little detective came closer. He reached for me, and took my chin in his hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "You just have no idea what I've been through today. And when I saw you here looking like m- Shinichi nii-chan, I just snapped."

"So, everything tonight. Suzuki-san and Yukiko san?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sonoko was angry. I just knew how she'd react if she saw Shinichi here, so you just dug your own grave with her, coming here as Kudo Shinichi. I just pointed her towards you. Yukiko ob- _nee-chan_ on the other hand, I just had to say that I needed her to play a prank on Kaitou Kid, and she just got this huge excited smile on her face. Don't worry. I guess she knew about your father before you being Kid. Now that I think about it, it makes sense that father nearly had nothing about Kaito Kid except what the public knows. Anything that might have been evidence against the original Kid, he just keeps with him at all time."

To say I was confused would put it mildly. I was worried, panicked, and had one foot in the grave at this point.

"That was not very nice Tantei-kun," I said pouting, trying to put my poker face on, only half succeeding. He chuckled, and his face came closer. He gave me a peck on my cheek, and my eyes went wide, my heart beating faster once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, giving me a real sweet smile, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, no longer angry or annoyed. Merely content and happy. I took a deep breath, and exhaled. I reached into my pocket, and grabbed The Maiden's Heart. Then put it on my little detective's neck. I stood up readying myself to leave, a soft glow around my little detective's neck grabbed my eye, but I ignored it.

"Until next time, Tantei-kun," I said, he just gave me _that look,_ his hands were in his pocket. And with one last look, I changed into my Kid outfit, opened my glider, and flew away.


End file.
